Time Is Gold
by RSW23
Summary: An unexpected second chance. A lot of things to do. One of them is to make sure that his new little brother grows up to be a better shinobi than him.


PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"_Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki, Kurama. The time has come for the Boy of the Prophecy to change the world."_

_Here I was, in front of the Rikudo Sennin himself, surrounded by all of the Bijuus. I couldn't help to be in an awe state._

"_Naruto, what do you want to do?" The old man asked. "I want to know your honest opinion. How do you want this fight to end?"_

_I didn't know how he would help exactly, considering he was not alive technically. But, I guessed I could trust him._

"_Maybe I really resemble that Ashura." I said after a moment. "The only difference is that I'm just a stupid kid and there are many things I don't really understand." I looked at him. "But, I know what friends are, and I want to protect them. That's all."_

"_Is that your answer?" The old man asked._

_I nodded. Then, he smiled._

"_This is my decision."_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was a sad and lonely little boy. He curled up on his bed, covered by his blanket. Today was his birthday. The old man Hokage had promised him that he would come to visit. They were supposed to spend time together just like last year. Naruto knew that the Hokage was busy. So, the boy was really happy when the old man could spare some of his time only to celebrate his birthday. He waited and waited, but the old man never came.

"Worst birthday ever." Naruto muttered.

It was almost midnight, yet he was not sleepy at all. His mind was filled with possible reasons why the Hokage could not come.

"Well, maybe I should take a walk to clear my mind." He decided.

* * *

Naruto must be already tired waiting for me and went to sleep. That's what was in Sarutobi Hiruzen's mind as he strode faster towards his surrogate grandson's apartment. A few ANBUs were trailing in the shadows behind him.

As he was nearing the apartment, he realized that there's something wrong. The window on the second floor was opened. And he couldn't sense the ANBU that he had ordered to guard the little boy today.

Immediately, he snapped his finger and one ANBU jumped across the roof and entered the apartment through the opened window. After a moment, he got out and shook his head.

"Find them!" Hiruzen ordered.

The ANBUs quickly spread out to different directions.

* * *

ANBU code name Ookami knew that he was disobeying a direct order from the Hokage. Sandaime Hokage had personally told him to guard Naruto and to not let him out. Today was Naruto's birthday and he understood that the little boy would get in more danger if he went out. But, he couldn't help it. Naruto seemed to have a lot of things in his mind. Why not let the boy clear his mind? He could still do his guard duty anyway.

* * *

Naruto never went this deep into the forest before. It's dark and he had to squint just to see the path. It's kind of terrifying for him, but he didn't stop. There was this strange feeling that grew stronger since he left his apartment, like there's something or someone calling to him, pulling him to come.

It's not long before the trees parted away and he could see clearly again. He had arrived on a small clearing. His gaze swept every part of the clearing before it stopped at a figure sat on the ground, leaning on a tree. The head was bowed down.

Slowly, Naruto was approaching the figure. When he was near, he could see that it's a boy older than him. His orange and black clothes were tattered and singed. The older boy had the same hair color as him. Naruto also noticed that a Konoha's hitai-ate was strapped on his forehead.

Hesitantly, Naruto reached out to the older boy. Before he could do it though, his hand was grabbed and he was pulled forward slightly. Naruto's eyes were widened as he gazed on the older boy's face. Three familiar pair of whiskers was adorning the stranger's cheeks. Just like me, he thought. But, the eyes were not bright blue like him. They were red with a cross-shaped iris. Before Naruto could think of anything else though, he lost his consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: The Prologue of Time is Gold is here. Tell me what you think, please!**


End file.
